Soul Never Die
by Hina D. Hitsumakiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos pelirosas se juntan y buscan la ayuda de los Sombreros de Paja? ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado? Y para colmo Law se ve involucrado en todo el problema por culpa de su alianza. Ahora con más jaleo que nunca en el Thousand Sunny, todos se ven envueltos en una trama de mentiras, engaños y venganza, siendo perseguidos, por si fuera poco, por la Marina.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las dos jóvenes pelirosas se encontraban terminando de armar su plan, hasta que desviaron sus ojos hacia el barco que desde hace un par de semanas iban siguiendo. Ambas sabían que había llegado la hora de pasar a la acción, más ahora que sabían exactamente donde se encontraba el lugar que andaban buscando.

\- Espero que todo salga bien.- murmuró la menor de las dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Claro! Todo va a salir bien a la primera, sino pasamos al plan b.

\- Sí, aunque espero que estén de humor y más después de todos los líos en los que se meten.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras poco a poco el pequeño bote se acercaba al Thousand Sunny. Una vez que estuvieron a cinco metros del gran barco de los Mugiwara echaron el cabo y sin esperar una invitación abordaron el barco.

 _ **Una hora antes en el Thousand Sunny**_

Trafalgar D. Water Law no veía la hora de volver con su tripulación, aunque ya había viajado previamente con los Mugiwaras no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a las locuras de la tripulación, en especial del capitán. Luffy, en menos de una semana, se había enfrascado en una lucha con barcos de la Marina en cuatro ocasiones y se había entrometido en la lucha de un pueblo contra otro pirata, y eso sin contar con los infortunios de los demás miembros de la tripulación. Zoro se había perdido catorce veces, Nami había golpeado y gritado unas cien veces, las peleas entre el espadachín y el cocinero eran incontables al igual que las veces que el capitán pedía comida, así seguiría una larga lista de infortunios acontecidos en el transcurso de ese viaje. Desafortunadamente Law sabía que debería quedarse con los Mugiwara otro mes más, por lo menos hasta que consigan derrotar a Marshall D. Teach, el siguiente yonko en su lista.

Por si no fuera poco, Law se había dado cuenta de que desde hace una semana un barco, que no era de la Marina, les seguía de cerca y lo único que podía significar eso eran problemas.

Por otro lado, en ese mismo barco, los demás miembros de la tripulación realizaban sus tareas diarias, Luffy se encontraba jugando y molestando a Ussop junto a Chopper, Nami realizaba y retocaba los planos de las últimas islas visitadas, Sanji se encontraba preparando el almuerzo en la cocina, Robin leía un libro tumbada en la hamaca, Franky realizaba arreglos mecánicos a algunos de sus inventos, Brook componía una nueva melodía para su capitán y, por último, Zoro se encontraba en la torre vigía echándose una siesta.

Zoro se despertó repentinamente y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. Sentía que algo se aproximaba y no eran, precisamente, buenas noticias. Se levantó perezosamente, cogió sus katanas, las colocó en su cintura y se asomó por la ventana del puesto de vigía mientras terminaba de desperezarse. Se dio la vuelta para bajar a la cubierta del Sunny tranquilamente, pero repentinamente se giró de nuevo y volvió a mirar por la ventana. ¡Había un barco a menos de cinco metros del Sunny!

\- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de ese barco!? ¡Un barco se acerca!- gritó a todo pulmón para que sus nakamas pudieran escucharle y prepararse para el ataque.

Acto seguido todos los tripulantes del Sunny dejaron todo lo que hacían y salieron a cubierta para poder hacer frente al enemigo que se acercaba a su barco.

 **Minutos antes del abordaje del Sunny…**

\- ¿No es raro qué no hayan hecho algo ya? Lo digo porque estamos a menos de cinco metros de su barco.- dijo la menor de las dos chicas.

\- Sí, es muy raro. Una de dos o son muy confiados o no están atentos a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Ahora ya es muy tarde, podemos abordarlos perfectamente, pongamos en marcha nuestro plan.

Así las dos jóvenes subieron al Thousand Sunny encontrándose con los nueve miembros del barco y Trafalgar esperándolas con sus armas preparadas para el ataque. Las caras de asombro e incredulidad reinaban entre los tripulantes, exceptuando a Sanji que se encontraba embelesado por las dos jóvenes pelirosas.

\- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- preguntaron Zoro, Nami y Ussop a la misma vez.

\- Parecéis sorprendidos de verme.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Pues si es la chica fantasma!- dijo Luffy relajadamente.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡No estés tan relajado es nuestra enemiga!- regaño Nami a su capitán pegándole un coscorrón.

\- ¡Ah Nami! ¡Eso duele!

\- ¿Qué hace La Glotona-ya navegando sin su tripulación?- preguntó Law tranquilamente, mientras navegante y capitán discutían.

\- No sería más normal preguntarte a ti ¿qué haces sin tu tripulación Cirujano de la Muerte?

\- Seguro que han venido para matarnos y después comernos- comenta tranquilamente Robin asustando a Chopper y Ussop.- O quizás van a entregarnos a Marshall D. Teach y él nos matará torturándonos lentamente primero.

\- ¡Robin! ¡No sigas diciendo esas cosas!- se quejaron Ussop y Chopper a la vez-

Como era costumbre en una tripulación como la de Mugiwara cada miembro iba a su "aire". Mientras que la pelirosa menor parecía evitar la mirada del espadachín, la mayor miraba desafiante a Trafalgar, observando de reojo a Luffy. La tensión creada por las miradas de Bonney y Law fue rota por Perona que seguía evitando la mirada de Zoro.

\- Creo que va siendo hora que os dejéis las tonterías y prestéis atención a lo que os vamos a decir.

Tras estas palabras increíblemente todos prestaron atención, pues era algo que se preguntaban todos interiormente, ¿qué hacían ellas allí? Y ¿por qué iban juntas? Si ya les parecía raro encontrarse con una de ellas, con las dos lo era aún más; además, tampoco sabían si iban en son de paz o como enemigas.

\- Entonces, ¿qué queréis?- preguntó la navegante.

\- Queremos vuestra ayuda – respondió Perona.

\- Y la vamos a tener por las buenas o por las malas- terminó diciendo Bonney.

\- Eso ya lo veremos- replicó Law.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estáis aquí?- preguntó inocentemente Luffy consiguiendo automáticamente un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami.- ¡Agh! ¿Por qué me pegas?

\- ¡Idiota! Todavía no han dicho nada iban a decirlo antes de que interrumpieras.

\- Y no hace falta que lo digan yo ayudaré a estas hermosas señoritas.- dijo babosamente Sanji.

\- Si me enseñáis vuestras braguitas os ayudaré sin dudarlo.- apoyó Brook seguido de su inconfundible risa.

\- ¡Par de pervertidos!- Nami golpeó a ambos tripulantes.- Dejad que nos contesten de una vez.

\- Bien, escuchad atentamente porque no lo pienso repetir- dijo Bonney mirando fijamente a cada miembro de la tripulación Mugiwara.- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda para atacar una base Marine, en realidad, solo necesitamos conseguir un poco de información y un objeto muy particular que estará supervisado por altos mandos de la Marina y como veréis nosotras dos contra ellos no vamos a poder ganar solas. Por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

Tras lo dicho por Bonney todos los pasajeros del barco se miraron entre ellos, había muchas incógnitas en el aire, ¿qué base de la Marina es? ¿Quién estará vigilando ese objeto? ¿Qué es ese objeto? ¿En qué problemas están metidas? ¿Qué problemas acarreará ayudarlas? ¿Les ayudarán? ¿Tendrán que usar el plan B? Se había creado una gran incertidumbre entre las personas que se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada. El pequeño capitán del Thousand Sunny no comprendía exactamente por qué estaban todos tan serios y debido a su generosa personalidad no tardó en dar a conocer sus pensamientos a los demás.

\- ¡Vale! ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? ¡Shishishishishi!

\- ¿QUÉEEE?- gritaron todos los tripulantes sorprendidos por la respuesta de su capitán, algunos más que otros.

\- ¡Antes de aceptar ayudarlas deberíamos consultarlo!- riñó Nami a su capitán.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Nami-ya, no sabemos las consecuencias que traerán si aceptamos, además ahora estamos en una guerra con los yonko. En cualquier momento podemos enfrentarnos con algunos tripulantes de BIG MOM que quedan y debemos encontrarnos con mi tripulación en un mes.

\- Torao tiene razón, Luffy. Debemos tener prioridades y ahora mismo es terminar de derrotar a BIG MOM y a los Vinsmoke e ir tras Marshall D. Teach- intentó Nami hacer razonar a su capitán antes de meterse en más problemas.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación observaban como Nami y Law intentaban convencer a Luffy de no aceptar ayudar a las dos chicas pelirosas. Aunque, ya sabían que si Luffy decía una cosa la cumplía sin dudar y su decisión había sido tomada.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos vais a ayudar?- volvió a preguntar Bonney.

\- ¡Shishishishi! ¡Cuenta con nosotros! ¿A dónde vamos?

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Mugiwara-ya!

\- Dejarlo ya, Luffy ha tomado su decisión y es el capitán de este barco, ahora solo nos queda obedecer sus órdenes- zanjó Zoro el tema, evitando las posibles quejas de Nami y Law.

\- Bien, pues en el siguiente puerto tomaremos el nuevo rumbo.

\- ¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

\- Hacia la isla Raijin.

\- ¿Isla Raijin? ¿Eso dónde está?- pregunto Luffy.

\- Al comienzo del Nuevo Mundo, justo después de salir de la isla Gyojin- le contestó Perona.

\- ¿¡Tenemos que retroceder tanto!?-medio gritó y preguntó Ussop.

\- Así es, cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha mejor. Ademas, vuestro capitán ha aceptado- zanjó la conversación Bonney.

Tras las últimas palabras, "La Glotona" se dirigió junto a Nami a la cabina de mandos del Sunny, acto seguido poco a poco la cubierta del barco se fue desalojando. Law se dirigió a la cabina de mandos detrás de las dos mujeres, intrigado por el plan y objetivos de las dos chicas que acababan de llegar. Ussop se fue con Franky a amarrar el barco de las dos chicas al Sunny, mientras Sanji se fue a la cocina para preparar unos deliciosos aperitivos para las mujeres del barco. Robin se tumbó en una de las hamacas para seguir leyendo su libro, mientras que Luffy, Brook y Chopper se pusieron a jugar y corretear por todo el barco, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los últimos fueron Zoro y Perona que se miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer, esperando a ver cuál de los dos cortaba la tensión que se acababa de formar entre ellos.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Espero que os guste esta nueva historia, es la primera que publico que sea de mi propiedad y espero que os parezca interesante. Todos los comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar serán apreciados. Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los dos jóvenes se seguían mirando atentamente hasta que Zoro con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Perona que lo siguiera, así ambos desaparecieron de la cubierta. Una vez llegaron al puesto de vigía, Zoro se giró y miró a Perono esperando que esta hablara y le contará el por qué estaba allí, pero la chica solo miraba toda la habitación, intentando evitar la profunda mirada de Zoro.

\- Bien, deja de dar vueltas y dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en Kuraigana? ¿Por qué no te has quedado con Mihawk?- preguntó un poco enfadado al no obtener respuestas por sus preguntas.

\- ¡Ya! ¿Qué más te da lo que haga?- le gritó.

\- ¿Qué más me da? ¡Estás poniendo tu vida en peligro! Solo quiero saber ¿por qué? Si te hubieras quedado con Mihawk estarías segura.

\- ¡No! No pienso quedarme encerrada en una isla por mi seguridad, parece que te olvidas que yo también soy pirata. Además no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.

\- Perona...yo…- Zoro no sabía qué decir, ella tenía razón, él no era nadie para decirle lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si podían considerarse amigos aun habiendo pasado dos años juntos, mientras seguía pensando su entrecejo se arrugaba más y más.

\- No, Zoro, lo dejamos todo muy claro antes de que te fueras.

\- Lo sé.- murmuró.- Mejor, intentemos llevarnos bien durante el viaje, me alegra volver a verte.- le dice a la vez que le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Zoro…- murmura Perona viendo cómo el joven abre la puerta y se maldice interiormente y maldice su estúpido orgullo, ¿no piensas pararlo? le pregunta su conciencia y como respuesta corre detrás de él y lo abraza.- Estúpido marimo, te he echado de menos…- murmura a la vez que afirma sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del espadachín, quien se tensa al volver a sentir esos pequeños brazos rodearle.

\- Perona…- comienza a decir pero antes de poder añadir algo más un gran estruendo hizo que se separan y se asomaran por la ventana. Encontrándose a Luffy y Bonney peleando por un trozo de carne.

\- Será mejor que vaya a tranquilizarla.- dijo Perona quien salió levitando del puesto de vigía sin esperar una contestación por parte de su acompañante.

\- ¡Maldición!- dijo Zoro a la vez que comenzaba a bajar para intentar mediar en el conflicto de los dos glotones.

* * *

Cuando Perona bajo se encontró con toda la tripulación intentando calmar a los dos capitanes que seguían peleando por el último trozo de carne. Nami no paraba de gritarle a Luffy que parara, que Sanji haría más comida, mientras que Ussup le pedía a Sanji que volviera a cocinar algo más, pero este último se negaba alegando que si cocinaba más comida de la usual se quedarían sin provisiones en pocos días. Law miraba toda la escena en completo silencio acompañado de Robin la cual soltaba alguna risita.

\- Ni siquiera llevamos un día juntos y ya están peleando, no creo que aceptar su petición de ayuda sea la mejor opción.- murmuró Law siendo escuchado por Robin.

\- Es cierto, es probable que nos metamos en más líos por esto, pero una vez que Luffy tiene algo en la cabeza lo va a seguir a toda costa.- tras las palabras de la mujer, el Cirujano de la Muerte soltó un suspiro de rendición, pues tenía toda la razón.- Ahora deberíamos centrarnos en parar esta pelea, está comenzando a salirse de las manos.- comentó Robin viendo a Bonney comenzando a invocar a su fruta del diablo, pero dos fantasmas atravesaron los dos cuerpos haciendo que cayeran al suelo de rodillas y comenzaran a hablar sobre cuán de insignificantes eran sus idas y que preferirían ser unas moscas.

\- Problema solucionado. Y este trozo de carne es para mí, no he comido nada aún.- dijo Perona mientras le quitaba de las manos a Luffy, quien no opuso resistencia, el trozo de carne.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación se quedaron viendo como la Princesa Fantasma desaparecía por una de las puertas del Sunny. Cuando dejaron de verla volvieron su vista a los dos capitanes que seguían pensando en negativo.

\- Bueno, ya no hay problema, lo más seguro es que cuando se les pase se hayan olvidado; o puede que tengan aún más hambre y deseen comerse cualquier cosa, incluidos humanos o renos.- comenta despreocupada Robin a la vez que pasa por al lado de Chopper y Ussup, quienes se estremecen de miedo y salen corriendo a esconderse. Causando la risa de Robin que continua su camino de vuelta a su camarote.

\- ¿En dónde nos hemos metido?- se pregunta Nami en voz alta para ella misma, pero es escuchada por Law que no puede evitar soltar un comentario.

\- En un gran problema, más para añadir a la lista.

* * *

Poco a poco todos los Sombrero de Paja vuelven a sus quehaceres dejando a los dos capitanes en la cubierta del barco. Cuando se les paso el efecto de la fruta Horo Horo, Luffy fue corriendo a buscar a Sanji para pedirle más comida mientras que Bonney fue a buscar a su amiga pelirosa. Cuando encontró a Perona en la popa del Sunny se unió a ella viendo el atardecer.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido el reencuentro?- le preguntó.

\- No sé, podría considerarlo ¿extraño? ¡Da igual! ¡Olvidemos eso! No sabría describirlo, ha sido muy raro, ahora cambiemos de tema.

\- Como quieras. Al final hemos conseguido su ayuda sin mucha dificultad.

\- Eso por no decir ninguna, ahora entiendo cómo es que los Sombrero de Paja se meten en tantos problemas.- comenta Perona recordando todas las historias que le contaba Zoro sobre sus aventuras.

\- Sí, además su cocinero es muy bueno.- dice Bonney cambiando de tema completamente y recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Perona.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

\- ¿Y qué más da?

\- Bueno… ¿le has dado el Log Pose a la navegante?

\- ¿Eh?- se sorprende Bonney a la vez que pone una cara de asustada.- ¡No! ¡Se me ha olvidado! ¡Voy corriendo a dárselo!- dijo a la vez que salía corriendo en búsqueda de la pelinaranja.

* * *

Mientras en la cocina-comedor del Thousand Sunny, los Sombrero de Paja se encontraban discutiendo sobre la decisión tomada por Luffy. Más bien, Nami no paraba de reñir a Luffy por sus espontáneas decisiones.

\- Aun no entiendo ¿por qué has aceptado?

\- Nos lo han pedido y ¡es una aventura más! ¡Más islas que descubrir! ¡Más gente que podemos conocer! ¡Y más comida que puedo probar!- decía Luffy alegremente mientras comía un trozo de tarta.

\- ¡Pero tú te das cuenta que estamos siendo perseguidos por los piratas de Big Mom!- le dijo Ussup también alterado.

\- ¡Son muchos más problemas!- le volvió a decir Nami.

\- Ya da igual, por mucho que le digáis nuestro capitán no va a cambiar de opinión.- comentó Robin intentando que sus dos nakamas se relajaran.

\- ¿Y cuál será su historia?- preguntó Chopper en voz baja, pero siendo oído por todos.

\- ¡Qué más da!- volvió a decir Ussup alterado.

\- No da igual. Tiene que haber algo por lo que se hayan unido.- habló esta vez Brook.- Aunque puede que solo quieran enseñar sus braguitas a la vez porque yendo solas les da vergüenza.- terminó diciendo y riendo con su particular risa.

\- A este no se le quita lo pervertido, encima que parecía que decía una cosa seria.- murmuró Nami desesperada por la actitud de sus nakamas.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?- preguntó Luffy sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué queréis preguntarnos?- habló una voz desde la puerta asustando a Chopper, Nami, Ussup y Brook.

\- Bonney ¿por qué estáis juntas?- pregunta directamente Luffy a la pelirosa mayor.

\- ¿Por qué os interesa saberlo?

\- Porque así sabremos que buscáis en esa base Marine.- habló Law mirándola fijamente.

\- Os puedo decir qué buscamos, aunque creo recordar que ya os lo habíamos comentado.- le contestó Bonney asesinándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Y qué es?- intervino Robin haciendo que el ambiente se relajara.

\- Una daga de kairoseki, la necesito para acabar con alguien.

\- Es un arma de doble filo, a ti también te afecta.- le recordó Robin.

\- Lo sé, pero es la única forma.

\- ¿Y la información?- preguntó Nami, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Law.

\- Eso más adelante.

Nami iba a replicar pero el grito de Perona llamó la atención de todos los tripulantes del barco.

\- Nos atacan.- apareció Perona por una pared al lado de Law.- Viene un barco y está preparando sus cañones, pero no es la Marina.

\- Vamos a vuestros puestos.-gritó Nami.

\- Voy a preparar los motores y los cañones. ¡Vamos Ussup!- dijo Franky a la vez que salía por la puerta seguido de Ussup.

Segundos después salieron todos para asomarse por la borda viendo el barco que Perona había avistado. Cada vez estaba más cerca, sería cuestión de segundos que los alcanzaran. Nami se movía nerviosa por la cubierta, los piratas que estaban a punto de atacarles no sabía si los perseguían a causa de sus acciones o era por las dos pelirosas que acababan de llegar. Chopper seguía a Luffy por todo el barco, pues el segundo se encontraba ansioso por saber quiénes eran y el reno trataba de calmarlo. Por otro lado, Sanji se encontraba fumando al lado de Bonney que comía un trozo de pastel tranquilamente, como si nada pasara.

\- ¡Ya llegan! ¡Ya llegan!- apareció Luffy gritando ansioso.

\- Nami-ya e minutos llegarán.- le dijo Law a la navegante poniéndose al lado de ella.

\- Sí, tienen el viento a su favor.- le comentó.

\- ¿Siempre es así de escandaloso?- le preguntó Perona a Zoro, quien estaba sentado apoyado en el mástil.

\- Sí- le contestó secamente, aún molesto por su encuentro anterior, consiguiendo que Perona suspirara y se alejara de él.- ¡Mierda! Hoy nada me sale bien- murmuró, siguiendo con la mirada a la Princesa Fantasma.

Todos miraban como el barco poco a poco se situaba al lado del Thousand Sunny. Ambos barcos tenían sus cañones preparados y a los tripulantes listos para el ataque y la defensa. Solo era cuestión de segundos que todo estallara.

\- ¡No deberíais estar juntos!- grito una voz desde la cubierta del otro barco.

\- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Luffy inocentemente.

\- Porque ahora vais a morir.- le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Luffy.

\- ¡Te lo acaba de decir!- grito otro hombre.

\- ¿Quiénes no deben de estar juntos?- les preguntó Nami, curiosa por las primeras palabras del hombre.

\- ¡Descubrirlo vosotros!- le contesto.- ¡Ahora atacad! ¡Matadlos!

Con el grito de aquel pirata todos los demás obedecieron, prepararon los cañones y saltaron a la cubierta del Sunny. Antes de darse cuenta estaban siendo atacados por esos piratas. En respuesta Luffy salto al otro barco, siendo seguido por Zoro, quien no se fiaba de lo que pudiera hacer su capitán. Mientras los demás defendían el Sunny. Robin y Nami combatían espalda con espalda. Law miraba todo atento, sacando de vez en cuando su Kikoku para defenderse, pero sin necesidad de usar su fruta del diablo. Perona se mantenía a su lado usando sus hollows cuando lo veía necesario, al igual que Bonney, quien disparaba sus pistolas a todo aquello que se movía. Frank y Ussup disparaban los cañones y a la vez intentaban desviar los contrarios. Sanji, Chopper y Brook se unieron a Luffy y Zoro saltando al barco contrario.

No tardaron mucho en derrotar a los piratas enemigos, Nami había ordenado que subieran a bordo al primer tipo que había hablado. Nami tenía muchas dudas y ya que las chicas pelirosas no tenían intención de hablar, ese tipo seguro que colaboraría, solo debía encontrar la manera. A los pocos minutos todos se encontraban en la cubierta del Sunny mirando atentamente al hombre al que habían capturado.

\- ¡Tendréis que torturarme! ¡No pienso deciros nada!- no paraba de gritar el hombre mirando desafiadamente a todos los tripulantes.

\- Estás equivocado si no crees que vamos a torturarte.- le dijo Law tranquilamente, causándole escalofríos tanto al pirata preso como a sus aliados.

\- Podemos empezar cortándole los dedos de la mano- sugirió Robin, consiguiendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Ussup y Chopper.- Solo bromeaba chicos… o puede que no.- les dijo eso último de manera que solo pudieran escucharlo ellos dos y luego rio.

\- ¡Robin!- gritaron ambos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queremos saber de este hombre? Pregunto confuso Luffy, que no entendía porque tenían retenido a ese pirata.

\- Para saber por qué nos ha dicho que no debíamos estar juntos.- le explicó pacientemente Nami, pero al ver como Luffy giraba su cabeza hacia un lado y se rascaba la oreja desistió en explicarle todo, así que optó por lo más fácil, mandarlo a comer.- Luffy, ¿por qué no vas con Sanji que va a hacer la comida?

\- ¡Sanji carne! ¡Carne! ¡Carne!- empezó a gritar entusiasmado mientras correteaba alrededor del cocinero, que dando un suspiro y encendiendo un cigarrillo caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Será mejor que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes.- le dijo Nami seriamente.

\- ¡No!

\- Bien empezaremos con la tortura.- dijo tranquilamente Law a la vez que sacaba de su abrigo negro un bisturí.

\- ¡No! ¡Tened piedad!- grito el pirata preso que intentaba soltarse de las ataduras.

\- Somos piratas, los piratas no muestran piedad.- le contesto mordaz Law, que fue detenido por la mano de Nami antes de clavarle el bisturí en el brazo.

\- Torao, tenemos que sacarle la información. Además, no vamos a matarlo- le susurro eso último al pelinegro, que bufo y se alejó un poco.

\- ¡Me mandó Marshall D. Teach! ¡Me mandó Marshall D. Teach! ¡No dejeis que el Cirujano de la Muerte se me acerque! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya os lo he dicho!

\- ¿Barbanegra?- preguntó Brook.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Él quiere a la chica pelirosa! ¡Teníamos que llevarla ante él! ¡No sabíamos que había dos! ¡Y tampoco nos dijo que iba a estar con los Sombrero de Paja! ¡Ya os he dicho todo! ¡Dejadme en libertad!

\- De acuerdo- habló Nami.- Franky, Ussup dejadle un bote y que se vaya.

\- ¿Esto no debería decidirlo el capitán del barco?- preguntó Bonney.

\- Ve acostumbrándote este barco no es como los demás y menos su capitán- le dijo Law.- Ahora el tema es otro, ¿a cuál de las dos busca Marshall D. Teach?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo en leer el primer capítulo de la historia, así como los que me han comentado y dado a favorito, eso motiva mucho ^^ Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Todos los tripulantes miraron seriamente a las dos chicas, Trafalgar había realizado la pregunta que todos querían cuestionar. Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego a los demás, Perona se encontró con todo tipo de miradas, serias, curiosas, inseguras, pero hubo una que no se esperaba preocupación. La mirada de preocupación de Zoro hizo que apartara la vista incómoda.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ha pasado con el pirata?- apareció Luffy gritando seguido de Sanji.

\- Ya tengo la comida hecha ¡vamos pasad a la cocina!- Sanji al ver que nadie se movía excepto Luffy, que volvía a la cocina corriendo.- ¡Vamos se va a enfriar! Podéis seguir hablando en la mesa.

\- No tenemos nada más que hablar, pero no voy a rechazar la comida de tan estupendo cocinero.- dijo Bonney comenzando a seguir a Sanji a la cocina.

\- ¡No puedes irte sin contestar a la pregunta!- le habló enfadada Nami a la vez que la cogía de la muñeca y paraba sus pasos. Todos los demás tripulantes se pusieron en tensión, pues ninguno sabía cómo podía reaccionar La Glotona.

\- Todas las preguntas tienen su tiempo para ser contestadas.- habló serenamente Perona.- Quizás no hemos contestado porque ni nosotras lo sabemos o no confiamos en vosotros, igual que vosotros no confiáis en nosotras. No podéis pedirnos algo que ni vosotros hacéis con los vuestros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ussup.

\- No lo sé, vosotros sois los que debéis saberlo. Solo digo que todos tenemos secretos.- continuo Perona.

\- Ahora que sabéis que no os vamos a contestar a la pregunta si es posible vayamos a comer.- zanjó Bonney apartando de un manotazo la mano de Nami y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

\- Espero que no piense que de verdad no vamos a seguir con las preguntas.- se quejó Nami, que andaba decidida detrás de Bonney para conseguir más respuestas. Antes incluso de poder tocarla fue detenida por la mano de Law.

\- Señorita Nami creo que es mejor que le preguntes en otra ocasión.

\- Sí, es mejor que lo dejes para mañana. Hoy ha sido un día agotador para todos.- le aconsejo Robin siguiendo a todos los demás tripulantes que iban de camino a la cocina.

\- Yo solo quiero evitar tener más problemas.- murmuró Nami siendo escuchada por Law que seguía estando a su lado.

\- A veces no puedes evitarlos, navegante, tienes que hacerles frente tarde o temprano. Lo digo por experiencia.- le dijo el Cirujano de la muerte mientras se iba alejando hacia la proa del barco.

Un poco más alejados se encontraban la Princesa Fantasma y el espadachín de los Sombrero de Paja mirándose retadoramente.

\- No me vas a contar nada ¿no?

\- ¿Creo que ya hemos tenido una situación como esta? Y te recuerdo que quedamos en que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme y preguntarme ¿desde cuándo has estado viajando? ¿Has ido sola o has ido con Bonney desde el principio? Tu sabes que he estados con mi tripulación desde que me dejaste en Saboady, no puedes decirme ni eso.- le hablo seriamente Zoro, consiguiendo que Perona se mordiera el labio nerviosa.- Bien, veo que no vas a decir nada, mejor voy a comer algo y a por cerveza.

Perona observó como Zoro se adentraba a la cocina, no sabía qué hacer, la apoyaría Zoro si le contara toda la verdad, la ayudaría o lo único que conseguiría era alejarlo aún más.

\- ¿Tantos secretos ocultas?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas preguntarle a la joven pelirosa, quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la afilada mirada de Trafalgar.

\- ¿Tantos como tú?- le respondió mordaz.

\- ¡Mphf!- resopló Law mirando atentamente a Perona.- No eres tan inocente como aparentas.

\- Y tú eres más hablador de lo que dicen.- Law rio por el comentario de la joven y la observó seriamente intentando descubrir algo que le ayudará a comprender el comportamiento de las dos jóvenes.- ¿Te has enamorado de mí que no dejas de verme?

\- ¿Siempre eres tan imaginativa?- le contesta Trafalgar una vez que termina de reír.- Sólo tengo una pregunta ¿hasta cuándo pensáis quedaros?

\- Sí pudiera te lo diría…- le contesta Perona.- Pero ni nosotras sabemos el tiempo que nos tomará.- termina murmurando a la vez que se aleja del cirujano.

A la mañana siguiente todos los tripulantes del Sunny volvieron a sus tareas habituales, mientras que las dos jóvenes pelirosas se encontraban en la torre de vigía.

\- ¿Mihawk te ha llamado? ¿Te ha podido decir algo más?

\- No, no sé nada de él- contesta la princesa meditabunda.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? ¿Estás incómoda estando en este barco?

\- No es nada. Solo que deseo que terminemos pronto todo esto y pueda volver a Kuraigana tranquilamente o con Moriah-sama.

\- Sí, yo imagino que iré a Villa Foosha en la isla Dawn, creo que será el lugar más seguro- dice Bonney.- Ahora centrémonos, dame el mapa de las instalaciones de los Marines, tenemos que trazar un buen plan.

\- ¡Sí! Aquí lo tienes.

Ambas jóvenes no fueron conscientes de que alguien más estaba escuchando toda su conversación, ahora había un tripulante que sabía casi toda la verdad.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaban más cerca de su destino, habían tenido la suerte de no encontrarse con ningún enemigo y el viaje estaba siendo de lo más tranquilo. Sin contar con los escándalos diarios y naturales del Sunny, Luffy pidiendo comida, Brook cantando o tocando el violín, Nami pidiendo que dejen de hacer escándalo porque no pude concentrarse mientras hace sus mapas, Ussup y Franky creando nuevos artilugios… Durante la cena Nami comunicó a los demás que faltaba poco para llegar a la isla que les prepararía el Log Pose para poder dirigirse a Raijin.

\- ¡Qué bien! Deseo ver esa isla ¡Shishishishishi! ¿Tendrá animales gigantes a los que pueda cazar para comer su deliciosa carne?- pregunta con una mirada soñadora y casi babeando de imaginárselo.

\- Y seguro que Sanji sabrá cocinarla de la mejor manera y estará deliciosa- comenta Bonney apoyando la idea de Luffy.- Quiero cazar al más grande de todos

\- ¿Entonces me ayudarás?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué se juntan los cabeza de chorlitos?- murmura Nami a la vez que escucha la conversación de ambos capitanes y su plan para cazar a la presa más grande.

\- Para hacer la vida más interesante- le contesta Perona mirándola de reojo.- Además deberías estar acostumbrada a esto, la tripulación en la que estás no se puede decir que sea una normal.

\- Cierto- suspira Nami dándole la razón a la chica fantasma mientras observa a todos sus nakamas formando escándalo, menos Robin.- ¿Puedo saber cómo acabaste en Kuraigana y por qué decidiste ayudar a Zoro?- era una pregunta que se hacía desde que vio la complicidad entre ella y Zoro.

\- Fácil por culpa de Kuma y en cuanto a Zoro más que ayudarlo porque quise fue una orden de Mihawk, si quería seguir viviendo allí debía aportar algo y me era más sencillo curarlo que limpiar el castillo o hacer las tareas domésticas.- le contesta lo más simplificadamente que podía, pues no confiaba tanto en la navegante como para contarle todo lo vivido durante esos dos años.

 _Flashback_

\- _Perona ya he comprobado que sabes primeros auxilios, así que debes de curar todas las heridas que sufra Zoro de ahora en adelante.- le ordenó Mihawk._

\- _¿¡Por qué debería hacer eso!? ¡Yo no soy la criada de nadie!- le contesta la joven enfadada por la orden que acaba de recibir._

\- _No, pero si quieres vivir en el castillo con todo lo que eso conlleva debes hacer algo para ganártelo. Te he pedido una cosa sencilla, además ya he comprobado que eres capaz de hacerlo y sin pedir nada a cambio. Sino dime ¿por qué lo curaste la primera vez?- Mihawk le preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la joven no sabía qué contestarle._

\- _Yo… bueno… ¡Necesitaba un criado!- contestó dudosa.- Pero te haré caso y lo curaré cada vez que lo hieras._

\- _Bien, ahora dime ¿qué es eso que querías preguntarme?_

\- _¿Es cierto la noticia de Moriah-sama?_

\- _Por ahora sí, de todas formas voy a buscar información sobre su muerte, ya te dije que la última vez que le vi estaba vivo y la guerra había acabado._

\- _De acuerdo.- le contestó Perona dando por finalizada la conversación que estaban teniendo y se fue en busca del espadachín de los sombrero de paja._

 _No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que seguía practicando con sus espadas en el jardín del castillo, se quedó un rato mirándolo. Viendo como ejecutaba sus técnicas de la manera más precisa y efectiva posible, como sus músculos se marcaban incluso a través de su camiseta, como el sudor le caía por su sien. Y Perona agitó su cabeza intentando no fijarse tanto en el espadachín, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, esta sería la primera y última vez, o eso esperaba._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- ¡Perona! ¡Perona!

\- ¿Qué?- contesta una vez que sale del trance en el que se encontraba.

\- Vamos a dormir ya.- le dice Bonney.

\- Vale- Perona al mirar alrededor no ve a ningún sombrero de paja ni a Trafalgar, ambas pelirosas están solas en la cocina.- A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Ten por seguro que te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo, pero no sé si debería continuar con mi búsqueda.

\- ¿A qué le temes?- le pregunta Bonney dejando a la más joven confusa.- Hasta que no encuentres tus temores no podrás superarlos y te cuestionarás todo lo que hagas. Es difícil, pero debes estar segura de ellos para poder hacer las cosas que de verdad deseas.

\- ¿Tú conoces los tuyos?

\- Los míos se han vuelto realidad, mis miedos ahora son reales. Solo debo de afrontarlos, en realidad ya tengo el trabajo medio hecho.- le cuenta terminando por reír.- Ahora tengo otra pregunta para ti ¿qué deseas?

\- Bonney no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

\- Quiero que no te pase como a mí, tenía miedo de lo que realmente deseaba, miedo a lo que mis sentimientos me decían, miedo a luchar por lo que quería y, precisamente, por no hacer nada lo perdí. Por eso mismo no quiero que eso te pase a ti, cuando respondas a estas dos preguntas sinceramente tendrás las cosas claras. Sabrás que decisión tomar cuando te surja la ocasión.

 **¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia e intentaré que los capítulos sean más largos en las próximas actualizaciones. Cualquier duda no dudéis en preguntar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


End file.
